Grausamer Angriff
"Grausamer Angriff" ist die dritte Folge von der ersten Staffel von der Siedler Serie. Die dritte Folge wurde von Kerberos01 geschrieben. Handlung Erec, Pilgrim, Ari, Salim, Drake und Yuki gehen in die Richtung zur Burg. Sie kommen an einer Bäckerei vorbei. Drake sagt zu den anderen, sie sollen schon mal vorausgehen, weil er nochmal kurz in die Bäckerei reingehen will. Ari findet die Idee gut und will ebenfalls nochmal kurz reingehen. Drake und Ari gehen dann in die Bäckerei, während die anderen vier weitergehen. In der Bäckerei begrüßt Drake die Ladenbesitzerin Mila. Mila begrüßt ebenfalls Drake und Ari. Mila fragt den beiden, ob sie das übliche haben wollen. Drake sagt, so wie immer mit einer Portion schöne Frau. Mila lächelt und sagt spaßen, dass sie immer noch nicht sowas hat und geht dann hinter dem Tresen. Ari sagt dann spaßen, dass er doch keine Chance bei Mila hat. Drake antwortet, dass er trotzdem seine Hoffnung nicht aufgeben wird. “Sowie bei Yuki?” fragt Ari Drake. Drake stimmt dann Ari zu. Beide lachen dann. Dario, Leonardo und Helias sind im Thronsaal angekommen. Leonardo fragt, wem er als Testperson verwenden darf. Als Dario antworten will, kommen Erec, Yuki, Pilgrim und Salim in den Saal. Erec fragt seinen besten Freund Dario, ob er und die anderen die Mission trotzdem machen sollen, oder ob er nun andere Pläne hat. Dario sagt, dass er und die anderen das kleine Lager von Kerberos ausschalten sollen, wenn die Chance vorhanden ist. Salim fragt dann, was dann wäre, wenn Kerberos und seine Schergen plötzlich angreifen sollten. Helias sagt, dass sie einen Kundschafter nach Cyril Land schicken werden, damit dieser dann Cyril bittet, sie bei einen möglichen Angriff unterstützen. Pilgrim meint, er will lieber hier bleiben und kämpfen und will ein paar Köpfe einschlagen und endlich seinen Erzfeind Varg töten. Dario versichert Pilgrim, dass er irgendwann die Chance bekommen wird. Yuki entdeckt auf dem Thron Tisch das Gerät von Leonardo und fragt was das ist. Leonardo sagt, dass es seine neueste Erfindung ist. Yuki fragt Leonardo, was sie macht. Er sagt, dass es sich um ein Alarmsystem handelt und soll dann einen Alarm auslösen, wenn ein Feind in der Nähe ist, damit dann jeder im Dorf gewarnt wird. Erec fragt neugierig, ob das Gerät funktioniert. Leonardo sagt, dass sie es gerade testen wollten mit einer Testperson. Erec nickt und wünscht Leonardo viel Glück, dass es klappt und geht dann wieder los. Pilgrim, Salim und Yuki gehen mit ihm. In Milas Bäckerei serviert Mila Ari ein Schoko-Croissant und Drake einen Schwarztee. Drake bezahlt für sich und Ari und gibt Mila noch zusätzlich Trinkgeld und hofft, dass er dadurch mehr eine Chance bei ihr bekommt. “Du bist doch doof Drake.” sagt Mila lächelnd und bedankt sich dann bei ihm. Ari kaut ihr Essen und schüttelt lächelnd ihr Kopf. Drake grinst dann. Im Wald fragt Mary Kerberos, wann es losgehen soll. Kerberos sagt, dass er wartet bis einige wichtige Leute von Dario im Dorf sind, damit sie sie im Hinterhalt angreifen kann. Mary ist erfreut von Kerberos’ Idee. Auf dem Trainingsfeld rekrutiert Erec einige Soldaten. Salim kommt dazu und sagt zu Erec, dass er Drake und Ari Bescheid gesagt hat, dass sie ihre Mission fortsetzen sollen. Er sagt dann, dass sie am Westtor warten, gemeinsam mit Yuki und Pilgrim. Erec sagt, dass es gut ist, weil er fertig ist mit dem Rekrutieren. Erec befiehlt die Soldaten, dass sie zum Westtor gehen sollen. Erec und Salim gehen dann ebenfalls los. Am Westtor treffen sich dann alle und gehen dann aus dem Dorf. Wieder im Wald ist Seyer ungeduldig bis er die Stimmen von Yuki, Pilgrim und Drake hört. Er befiehlt seine Männer in Deckung zu gehen. Er sieht die kleine Armee von Erec, die das Königreich verlassen haben. Er befiehlt einen Soldat, dass er heimlich ein Signal an Kerberos gibt. Der Soldat gibt das Signal an Kerberos, indem er ein Stück eines Spiegels verwendet und dazu die Sonne. Kerberos bekommt das Signal mit und fragt sich, was Seyer will, bis er dann die kleine Truppe von Erec sieht. Mary sagt, dass sie in die Richtung von ihren Lager gehen. Kerberos antwortet damit, dass er es nicht schlimm findet und findet das sogar viel besser, wenn Darios Freunde weg sind. Als Erecs Truppe außer Reichweite sind, gibt er das Signal an Seyer und Varg. Beide sehen das Signal und rufen zum Angriff. Kerberos ruft ebenfalls zum Angriff. Die Horde aus schwarzen Rittern und Barbaren stürmen zum Dorf. Die Horde sind in das Dorf eingedrungen und töten viele unschuldige Menschen und zerstören deren Häuser und Arbeitsplätze. Varg kommt mit seinen Wölfen an Milas Bäckerei vorbei. Sie dringen auch in ihrer Bäckerei, wo sie auch ihre Kunden töten. Mila rennt zum Hinterausgang. Varg bemerkt dies und verfolgt sie. Mila flüchten in die Richtung zum Westtor. Varg rennt hinter ihr her und sagt, dass sie nicht lebend rauskommen wird. Mila weint und rennt einfach weiter. Im Thronsaal haben sie nun einen freiwilligen, der die Erfindung von Leonardo testet. Plötzlich kommt Kevin leicht erschöpft in den Raum. Helias fragt, was los ist. Kevin sagt, dass Kerberos mit seine Schergen in das Dorf eingedrungen ist, als gerade Erec mit seiner Truppe außer Reichweite waren. Dario, Helias und Leonardo sind schockiert. Sie gucken nach draußen und sehen, wie die ganzen Menschen abgeschlachtet werden. Dann hören sie Kerberos’ Stimme. Kerberos, Mary, Seyer und die Wölfe von Varg stehen vor der Burg. Kerberos will, dass Dario herauskommt und sich ergibt. Er sagt außerdem, dass er ansonsten mit seinen Schergen alles zerstört und jedem, den er liebt, tötet. Dario ist verzweifelt und will Kerberos Forderung nachgehen, doch Helias meint, dass er nicht gehen soll, weil er vermutet, dass es sich um eine Falle handelt. Dario stimmt Helias zu und fragt ihn nach Rat. Helias sagt, dass er mit Leonardo und Kevin aus der Burg flüchten und zu Hermits Hütte gehen sollen. Kevin fragt Helias, was mit ihm ist. Er sagt, dass er sich Kerberos stellen wird. Dario sagt, dass er es nicht will, doch Helias meint, dass er alt ist und er ihnen Zeit geben will zu flüchten. Dario guckt Helias verzweifelt an. Nebencharaktere *Drake *Yuki *Kevin *Leonardo *Kerberos *Mary de Mortfichet *Varg *Seyer *Brock* *Logan* *Mila * Auftritt im Hintergrund Tode *Viele namenlose Dorfbewohner aus Darios Königreich Anmerkung *Erster Auftritt von Mila. Sonstiges *Im Trailer sind Dario, Pilgrim, Helias, Drake, Kerberos, Mary und Varg zu sehen. Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Staffel 1 Folge Kategorie:Staffel 1